Nemezis
Nemezis - bogini zemsty, sprawiedliwości i przeznaczenia. Nazywana kobietą bez winy i wstydu. Córka Nyks (Noc).Przedstawiana była jako kobieta z gałęzią jabłek w jednej ręce i kołem w drugiej. Miała też bicz. Poświęconym jej zwierzęciem był Gryf. Raczej nie występuje w mitach. W Rzymie jej imię także brzmi Nemezis. thumbNemezis w książkach Riordana "Znak Ateny" To jedyna książka, w której Nemezis występuje. Nie odgrywa tam też żadnej ważnej roli. Chce pomóc Leonowi i Hazel w zdobyciu niebiańskiego spiżu, ponieważ kocha "niszczyć to, co pyszne i potężne, a Gaja i jej giganci zasługują na utarcie nosa jak mało kto". Rozłamywała ciasteczka z wróżbą, czytając karteluszki. Zmieniała pozytywne, na negatywne. Krytykowała też Tyche, boginię szczęścia i stwierdziła, że "szczęście to lipa". Powiedziała Leonowi, że zawsze będzie "siódmym kołem u wozu". Zapowiedziała mu też, że stanie przed problemem, którego nie będzie w stanie pokonać. Zaoferowała mu swoją pomoc.'' Jednak za jakąś cenę. Nemezis nie powiedziała mu jaką. Dała mu tylko ciasteczko z wróżbą, mówiąc, że tam znajdzie odpowiedź. Leo schował ciasteczko. Nemezis powiedziała Hazel, że za sześć dni Nico-jej brat- umrze, a wraz z nim cały Rzym. Dla Leona wyglądała jak jego ciocia Rosa, która oskarżyła go o spowodowanie pożaru, w którym zginęła jego matka. Podburzyła przeciwko niemu całą rodzinę i zostawiła na łaskę opieki społecznej. Hazel widziała Nemezis jako panią Leer- nauczycielkę, której Hazel nienawidziła, bo ta niesprawiedliwie ją karała, obrażała i przyklejała jej ręce taśmą klejącą do ławki. Oboje półbogów czuło złość do tych osób, pragnęło zemsty. Dlatego właśnie tak widzieli Nemezis. Wygląd ''"(...) Siedziała na kamieniu pośrodku łąki. W pobliżu stał połyskujący czernią i chromem motocykl, ale w obu kołach miał powycinane wąskie trójkąty, tak że przypominały Pacmany. W takim stanie na pewno nie nadawały się do jazdy. Kobieta miała kręcone czarne włosy i była raczej koścista. Ubrana była w czarne skórzane spodnie motocyklisty, wysokie skórzane buty i krwistoczerwoną skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądała trochę jak Michael Jackson, gdyby dołączył do klubu Hell's Angels. Ziemia wokół jej stóp była zasłana czymś, co przypominało skorupki (...) Kiedy się zbliżyli, dostrzegł niepokojące szczegóły. Kobieta miała zatknięty za pas zwinięty bicz. Na jej czerwonej kurtce widniał delikatny wzór: poskręcane gałęzie jabłoni, wśród których gnieździły się szkieleciki ptaków. A to, co kruszyła, nie było ostrygami, tylko ciasteczkami z wróżbą (...) Wydawało się to niedorzeczne, ale ta kobieta wyglądała zupełnie jak jego ciotka. Miała ten sam szeroki nos z pieprzykiem z boku, te same zacięte usta i twarde spojrzenie". Opis Nemezis (Leo), "Znak Ateny" Dzieci Nemezis Z serii "Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy" znamy jedno dziecko tej bogini- Ethana Nakamurę. Walczył on po stronie Kronosa. To tak naprawdę on spowodował, że Percy poprosił, by w obozie znalazły się też domki dla dzieci mniejszych bogów. Jej domek w obozie ma numer 16. Ciekawostki *w "Znaku Ateny" można zauważyć, że Nemezis jest trochę podobna do Aresa. Też ma motor, nosi skórzaną kurtkę i wywołuje w ludziach negatywne emocje. *stała na straży równowagi świata wraz z eryniami. *zsyłała też na ludzi szczęście, bądź nieszczęście, ścigała przestępców i decydowała o losie w zależności od zasług. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Boginie Kategoria:Postacie z Mitologii Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Bogowie Greccy Kategoria:Postacie o czarnych włosach